


Pedal Faster, Chestnut!

by NokiStation



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Gen, Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NokiStation/pseuds/NokiStation
Summary: Pudding Cookie chases down Chestnut Cookie for not celebrating Christmas before December.
Relationships: Chestnut Cookie & Pudding Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 12





	Pedal Faster, Chestnut!

* * *

There was a certain calm that only came to Chestnut during his morning route. Even with the changing of the seasons and the ever-dropping temperatures, he didn’t mind going out on the town for an hour or two. All he had to do was throw on his old coat and it would all be fine.

A simple route with friendly faces. Occasionally a cookie would smile and wave, but most had put his daily patrols to the back of their minds. He didn’t mind this, though. All that mattered to him was the simple pleasure of getting outside and getting the job done.

And so Chestnut threw his satchel around his shoulder, but the excess of papers into his trike’s basket, and hopped on. Out he went into town, greeted by the probably-too-early holiday decorations. They first started appearing a week or so ago. Chestnut thought it was a bit odd, they were still half a month out from December, but wrote it off as cookies wanting to get into the spirit early.

Besides, his best friend was a bit... obsessive over the holiday season, so he thought it would be mean to say it was too early for this. Even though he was a stickler to rules and schedules and was annoyed when holiday decorations and advertisements crept up before they ought to, he never voiced his thoughts.

But the whole ordeal this year felt odd to him. It was the middle of November and yet the entire town was a classified Winter Wonderland. Had everybody gotten into the holiday spirit early? Were the town officials the only ones behind this?

When Chestnut decided these decorations were getting a bit out of hand, he asked a friend of his for help: Walnut Cookie. She usually greeted him during his routes, asked if he had any info for cases she was investigating since he was always out and about town, or gave him the recent gossip she’d learned herself. If anyone could get to the bottom of this, it would be her.

“Apparently Pudding Cookie’s doing all this by herself,“ Walnut explained as Chestnut handed her the daily paper. “She’s been filling her red wagon up with decorations and dragging it all around town to set up decorations. She talked to the cookies who owned the homes she decorated, of course.”

Chestnut stared blankly at Walnut for a second. Of course, Pudding was his first guess to who was behind this. He’d known her for just under a year, but it was obvious to even him. Her idol was Ginger Claus, the only songs she knew were carols, and she dressed like it was the holidays all year round. The only thing keeping Chestnut from assuming she was behind it was how much area she’d covered. He simply believed she didn’t have the stamina for it, but maybe her love for the season gave her the boost she needed. And, come to think of it, he hadn’t seen her since those decorations started appearing.

“Ah,“ Chestnut said, snapping out of his trance. “Well, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.“ He was about to put his foot back on the pedals when Walnut spoke again.

“Oh, wait. She was actually looking for you.“ She looked around the two before continuing, as if expecting Pudding to pop out of nowhere. “Don’t tell her I said this, but apparently she has a present for you.“

Chestnut nodded to her and continued on his way. It seemed a bit rude to spoil a surprise like that, though he didn’t mind either way. But now he couldn’t get his mind off the present. Even Pudding strictly abided to the rule of not opening presents before it was time. So then, what kind of present could it be?

The trike screeched to a halt as realization dawned on Chestnut. Pudding had always talked about those gosh-darn itchy, irritating ugly sweaters. She would say it was quintessential for the holiday season, you could even wear them after they were over and into the Spring, before it got too hot out. Chestnut hated those things; if he wanted to be warmed up, he’d put on his coat, thank you very much.

But even if it was a sweater, it was still a present from Pudding. It wasn’t like he couldn’t accept it. But, just, darn, he hated those things! He could hold back a lot of his frustrations, but he didn’t know if he could stomach wearing one of those, even if it was to please Pudding.

Maybe it would be best to avoid her, at least until he steeled his nerves enough to withstand wearing one for an hour or two. _Yeah_ , he thought, putting his boots to the pedals once again, _I’ll just speed up today’s route and let her find me tomorrow._

Chestnut peddled hard, not even stopping to wave back when someone greeted him, only slowing when he was going to miss a house if he didn’t. He felt bad about blowing off both Pudding and the nice cookies, but he had a goal and when he set his mind to something, there was nothing that could stop him. And his plan worked.

...Until it didn’t.

Chestnut panted as he slowed to a stop. The last delivery, and now he could turn back and go home. He began to turn his trike around when he saw, on top a steep hill, the silhouette of a cookie. He gave it no regard at first, but his heart dropped when a shout rang across the sky.

“CHESTNUUUUUUUUUUUUT!“

He knew the voice calling him all too well: Pudding Cookie. And her silhouette was slowly growing closer as it raced down the hill. Chestnut froze in slight horror as she approached, the horror turning to concern when she tripped and tumbled the rest of the way down. Disregarding his concerns about the sweater, Chestnut was about to rush to her aid when Pudding got up by herself and started into a sprint toward him, once again shouting, “Chestnut!“

The fake snow she’d been spreading around town must have broken her fall, but that thought hadn’t crossed his mind. The girl trying to hand-deliver him his most hated object had just tumbled for a good ten seconds and stood right back up without a scratch. And with her holiday obsession, would there being no fake snow really have changed much of this situation?

On terrified instinct alone, Chestnut peddled as quickly as his little legs would let him, trying to escape Pudding.

“Chestnut!“ Pudding cheerfully cried. “I have something for you!“

She sounded closer. Chestnut glanced over his shoulder. She was gaining, fast! The fake snow must have been slowing him down. He tried speeding up, but the exhaustion of the route didn’t let him. All he could do was keep the same pace he had been, slowly losing ground. Maybe he could gain a few feet if he turned a corner, but that advantage wouldn’t last long. She’d just follow him and--

“Tag,” Pudding said, tapping Chestnut on the shoulder.

This was enough to throw Chestnut off balance. While trikes were specifically made to keep the rider _on_ balance, Chestnut was startled enough to throw himself to the ground.

“Are you alright?“ Pudding asked. “That looked like it hurt.“

Chestnut winced as he stood up. It wasn’t in pain, he was completely fine on that front, but rather apprehension at what he knew was coming next. “I’m fine,“ he said.

“That’s good! I made you something and I wouldn’t want you being hurt to sour the mood.“ She smiled and pulled out a wrapped box from behind her back. It seemed a bit damaged from her fall, but the contents were probably unharmed.

Chestnut sighed as he accepted it.

“Open it, open it!“ Pudding cheered.

Chestnut did as told, tugging apart the probably once neatly wrapped bow and opening the box beneath it. As expected, it was one of those dang holiday sweaters. Except this one seemed rougher than usual. Parts of it seemed barely held together, there were several loose threads, just looking at it made Chestnut’s skin crawl.

But, wait. Did she say she made this?

Chestnut took a second look at the sweater. It was neatly folded to show the chest on top when opened. Stitched into the center was a tree with two cookies standing underneath it. On closer inspection, the two under the tree were dressed in brown and red respectively. It seemed like a crude stitching of him and Pudding.

Chestnut looked back up at Pudding, who was busy beaming a smile at him. Despite his hatred of sweaters in general, Chestnut couldn’t help but give a bashful smile of his own. “Th-- Thanks,“ he said. He relaxed himself. There was no way he could say no to this. And now, the more he thought of it, he wouldn’t have to wear it now. I mean, he’d have to go home and change, and wanting to pass out and nap for a bit wasn’t just an excuse right now.

“So, are you gonna change into it now?“ Pudding asked.

“Uh, what?“ Chestnut’s smile faltered. “But, we’re in the middle of the town.“

“There’s an alley right there.“ Pudding smiled as she gestured to an open space between buildings to their left.

“I don’t think that’s really--“

“Hey, why were you running from me earlier?“ She looked into Chestnut’s eyes. Her smile gaining a sudden, sinister edge.

Chestnut paused for a moment, looked to the alleyway, and said, “I’ll go change.“

* * *

It was itchy, no doubt, but it was also cold. There were some small gaps in it and the threads were ever so slowly, but still just noticeably, unraveling. Luckily he was still wearing his coat over it.

The two had barely moved since Pudding hitched her red wagon to Chestnut’s trike. While on any other day it would be a struggle to move, his exhaustion from before made it impossible.

He was uncomfortable, tired, and slightly terrified of Pudding now. But, as he looked around himself, he couldn’t complain. It was the holiday season, apparently.


End file.
